Get Augmented
Information This quest introduces you to the secondary character, "Dr. Niles" (assuming you haven't started "Poor Timmy" before this). It also introduces you to the concept of "Implants". These items modify your rig through numerous changes. For a complete list of the game's implants, see the associated Implants page for this Wikia. Walkthrough In "Tony's", Raycast suggests for you to get prepared for the challenges ahead. Talk to Decker. He'll specify that you need to get augmented. Decker will recommend a clinic in the Chinese Quarter, run by one "Dr. Niles". Head to the Chinese Quarter, and go under the staircase to the right of the Gate (the entrance to Taijo). The door at the end is Dr. Niles' clinic. To find the Chinese Quarter, exit "Tony's" and head right. You will enter "Taijo". Go all the way left to enter the "Chinese Quarter". Enter and talk to Niles about a "Neuroweave". According to Niles, the Neuroweave is a neural device required for the implementation and use of multiple augments. Once you have this Neuroweave installed, you'll be able to add on multiple augments without having to take them off and interchange. The "Neuroweave" is not a regular upgrade, but a military-grade one. And here's the issue. Niles doesn't stock the product BECAUSE it's military-grade. His usual clients don't need it. And he wouldn't dare order the product now, because there have recently been cases of defective implants roaming around. An installed defective Neuroweave would be disastrous. Someone's purpously sabotaging these implants, and Niles has no clue as to who the culprit is. In order to get upgraded, you'll need to find an unaffected Neuroweave, and the first step is to find whomever's sabotaging these implants in the first place. Niles suggests speaking with Mr. Holm in Fixer's Hope. He's always getting cases of defective implant rejection. Go to his pharmacy and speak with him. You'll find out that he's actually been ordered by a rival gang to stop treating the implant sufferers. Mr. Holm identified the group as the TruBody Gang, an organisation sworn to naturalism, who terrorise anyone sporting forms of hardware. To know what they're up to, you're gonna have to hack their network. Apparently, you can do so through Mr. Holm's computer. Go through Cyberspace, collecting all the goodies you can. After hacking a few info nodes, you'll find out that it is indeed the work of the TruBody Gang sabotaging the marketed implants. Another info node will reveal their next target: the warehouses near the Docks. Apparently, a shipment of high-grade implants are being stored there (probably even a Neuroweave). You must get there before they do. Before leaving for the Docks, however, return to Dr Niles and inform him of your discovery. He'll have another quest for you to simultaneously perform while you're there (see "Stop the TruBody Gang" for details). WARNING: Whatever you do, do NOT go to the warehouse in the Docks until you've spoken to Dr Niles about what you learned. If you don't obtain the tracer from Dr Niles before heading to the Docks to claim the Neuroweave implant, you'll never get the opportunity to do the quest "Stop the TruBody Gang". When you're ready, make your way to the Docks. Assuming you returned to Dr Niles beforehand, exit Niles' Clinic and proceed left. Go up the elevator, and proceed left again. When you enter Fixer's Hope, follow the ramp below you. At the end of the ramp, you will reach the Docks. Make your way into the warehouse, taking out all the security and enemies you can see (if you haven't already done so). Move to Warehouse 22, and get on the only mid-level platform. There should be a loot crate on top of it. Open it, and grab the Neuroweave. Then do whatever you need to do for "Stop the TruBody Gang", and then hightail it back to Niles' Clinic. Give Niles the Neuroweave, and he'll transplant it in for free. After the dialogue (and certain unpleasantries), you're good to go. The quest ends. Afterwards, talk to Niles again to purchase some implants for your Neuroweave rig. NOTE: The discounts from the "Barter" trait also affects the price of implants. to "Augmentations", +$500, 1000 quest experience NOTE: Do not purchase any implants until you have dealt with the "Stop the TruBody Gang" 'quest. The reward offered includes a one-time 10% discount on any implant of your choice. Despite the prospect of multiple permanent implants, your Neuroweave has a limit on how many can be installed at one time. You can increase that number in the following ways: # Adding the "Sy-nterface" to your rig. 'additional implant slot # Purchasing the "Cerebrospinal Fluid Nanoenrichment" implant from Dr. Niles. additional implant slot # Investing skill points into your "Endurance" trait. to +5 additional implant slot(s) Category:Quests